Shellshock.io Wiki
Version 0.20.1 NEW WEAPONS - M2DZ bolt-action rifle. ~30RPM / 170DMG - SMEGG submachine gun. 900RPM / 23DMG CHANGES TO OLD WEAPONS - EggK-47: 600RPM+ / 30DMG- / Bloom decreased ||| Dozen Gauge: 170DMG- / Stability, accuracy, and range increased ||| RPEGG: 140DMG- / Blast radius 2.75- ||| CSG1: 120RPM+ / 102DMG- / Accuracy very slightly decreased ||| Cluck 9mm: 450RPM- / 26DMG+ / Bloom decreased Bullet velocity increased a bit across the board ALSO - Fix for Castle jump exploit - Hitting very edge of shell now does at least 10% weapon damage instead of zero Shellshock.io Shell Shockers is a popular online multiplayer shooter game, with players playing as eggs. The game automatically sets control bindings for all of your actions, but you can change them in the settings. In the settings, you can also change a few other settings, like Master Volume, Mouse Speed, Invert Mouse, Hold to Aim, Enable chat, and Auto Detail. Primary Weapons The primary weapon that you use during a game of Shell Shockers is your weapon based on your class. [[Free Ranger|'Free Ranger']] The Free Ranger's primary weapon is the [[CSG-1|'CSG-1']]. This weapon is primarily considered to fit the sniper role, but it is currently often used for close quarters, as it has a chance to kill up close in one shot with a larger magazine size than the scrambler. It can either kill an egg in one shot, or it will occasionally require two. there is little to no accuracy advantage for using the scope, so it is often not necessary. Soldier The Soldier's primary weapon is the EggK-47. This weapon is a fairly basic weapon, mainly able to do good damage at close range as it has an enormous spread. As of now, it has the highest fire-rate in the game. It is very beginner friendly and quite easy to use. Scrambler The Scrambler's primary weapon is the Dozen Gauge. This is a very short-range shotgun weapon that is only effective against very close targets. however, it has a very short time to kill if you can land your shots, and so it can be extremely effective in the hands of a good player. It has two shots which fire in semi-auto. It then needs to be reloaded with two more shells to fire again. Eggsploder The Eggsploder's primary weapon is the RPEGG, which shoots rockets and has a scope. This weapon is only useful in close range or long range if there is a wall or floor that can be aimed at. Furthermore, targets closer than a set distance cannot be fired at, as the weapon will only fire when you are not in its blast radius. This makes it very difficult to use. However, it is the only primary weapon with area damage, or a 100% unlimited range one-shot kill potential, and so it can be quite effective if in the right hands. This gun is often used for meme-strategies, as it can kill many eggs at once. Secondary Weapons Currently there is only one secondary weapon: the Cluck 9mm. Cluck 9mm The Cluck 9mm is the secondary weapon for all four classes in the game. It is a rather slow-shooting, high-spread, and low-damage weapon, but is useful in some situations, for example as a further-ranged weapon for a Scrambler or a close-combat weapon for a Free Ranger or Eggsploder. It can also be switched to in order to finish targets once primary ammo has run out. Grenades Another form of damage in the game is through Grenades, a collectible item in each game. You can store up to 3 Grenades at a time, and they can be thrown with different strength depending on how long you hold the throw button. Clicking a grenade while still holding the Q button will cancel the throw. Character Customization Once you link an Email, Google, or Facebook account to the game, you have the ability to change the appearance of your egg in-game. You can change four things: Chest Decoration, Hat, [[Weapon Skins|'Weapon skin']] and Shell color. Only six chest decorations and six hats are free, while the rest can be purchased with [[Golden Eggs|'golden eggs']], which are collected via kills during gameplay. Any weapon skin other than the default skin can be purchased with golden eggs. All seven shell colors are free, with the exception of the other seven shell colors that can be unlocked by purchasing a Golden Chicken. If you purchase a Golden Chicken (for only $9.99!), you get twice the number of shell color options that you usually have (14 shell colors in total), for a period of thirty days. On the main screen, you will also be able to view your game stats, which include Kills, Deaths, KDR (Kill-to-death ratio), and Streak. Game Modes There are currently three game modes in Shell Shockers: [[FFA Mode|'FFA']] (Free-For-All), Teams, and Captula the Spatula. For each kill, in any of these game modes, you earn 10 golden eggs, which can be used to purchase chest decorations, hats, and weapon skins. With a Golden Chicken (Only $9.99!), you get twice the amount of golden eggs per kill; in other words, you get twenty golden eggs per kill with a Golden Chicken. In FFA mode, every egg is for himself, and aside from in-game created alliances, there are no teams and you can fire against anyone. In Teams mode, there are two teams, and you can only shoot or damage people on the other team, although you can still kill yourself with a grenade or RPEGG. Captula the Spatula mode works similar to Teams mode, but you also try to capture a golden spatula. The score on the top of the screen increases for your team as long as your team possesses the golden spatula, and your team loses points when the other team possesses the spatula. In addition, you can create private servers and share the links with your friends to play solely with them. You can change the game mode of your private game based on what mode you set it to before starting the private server. You can also select the map in which you want to play in. Maps There are currently 10 maps in the game. You can find the name of the map you're currently playing on the bottom right of the screen while on the in-game pause menu. Map 1 - Blue Map 2 - Castle Map 3 - Dirt Map 4 - Feedlot Map 5 - Fort Flip Map 6 - Moonbase Map 7 - Ruins Map 8 - Shipyard Map 9 - Shellville Map 10 - Two Towers Items Items - Egg Cartons - Give you a small amount of maximum ammo. For Free Rangers, Soldiers, and Eggsploders, give one clip worth of extra ammo. For the Scrambler, gives 4 clips worth of extra ammo. Grenades '- You can pick up from the ground to gain an extra grenade. You can hold 3 at a time. Other Some other features of the game include: Reporting Bugs Creating/joining private games Viewing live Twitch Shell Shockers streamers Link to buy Shell Shockers merch and social media links (Facebook, Twitter, Discord) Purchase Golden Chicken - For only $9.99! Benefits - More eggshell colors, 20 'golden eggs per kill (instead of 10), and no ads for thirty days Turn on browser notifications for Shell Shockers Category:Browse